


I need you

by MaxSalvo



Category: Uncharted series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxSalvo/pseuds/MaxSalvo
Summary: Chloe and Nadine have a moment on the couch, that leads to something more.





	I need you

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much Netflix & Chill the Chlodine version lol Any excuse to write a fic with these two, I'm obsessed. 
> 
> As usual all mistakes are mine.

Chloe and Nadine sat side by side on the couch while watching a documentary on Netflix about wildlife in Australia that Nadine had insisted they'd watch. It was moments like this one that Nadine Cherished. She wouldn't admit to it, but she loved being this close to her partner, it made her feel like things where alright in the world, and she was very much alive, and alert, and extremely aware of the heat concentrating at the pit of her stomach and only going downward as Chloe lazily drew circles on her neck with long fingers, lightly scratching her soft skin with her nails. Unfortunately for the ex-mercenary, her neck was her absolute weakness and Chloe had no damn idea what effect she was having on Nadine.

Nadine had come to realize that the treasure hunter was a very touchy and affectionate person early on in their partnership, and it took every bit of strength she had not to act upon her urges and ruin the good thing they had going.

"You're going to make me fall asleep if you keep doing that Frazer" She said softly as she leaned in further against her partner's shoulder, resting her head on the other woman's.

"Hmm good. I've been wanting you to get a good night's sleep since we left India." 

Nadine raised her left eyebrow as she looked down at Chloe inquisitively.

"Oh ja? Why is that?"

"Oh come on China, don't act like you don't wake up in the middle of the night and roam around the flat restlessly." Chloe grinned at her knowingly.

"Shit, didn't mean to wake ya, I thought I was being quiet." Nadine whispered apologetically.

"You are quiet, I'm just a light sleeper." Chloe shrugged as she broke out of their embrace.

Nadine instantly feeling the pang of emptiness of not having the brunette near her as said brunette made her way into the kitchen to pour herself and Nadine something to drink.

Chloe felt like whiskey tonight, and gauging by the conversation they were about to have, she didn't think Nadine would be opposed to something strong.

"What's wrong China?" She said as she carried their drinks back to the couch and handed Nadine hers'.

"Nothing I guess it's..."

"Shoreline" Chloe finished the sentence after a few seconds of silence... knowing all too well that the darker woman was having a hard time formulating words for what she was feeling.

"Ja" Nadine visually swallowed before taking a long swig of whiskey from her glass. It burned at her throat but she didn't mind, she was going to need the liquid courage to get through this anyway. She knew her partner wouldn't let this go, so she figured the only way out of it, was through it.

"We could've been followed and it's sort of become second nature for me to protect you..."

Chloe nodded and let her continue.

"I couldn't live with myself if I let them get to you... I need you here with me" Nadine said after a few moments as she slowly looked up at Chloe with such intensity that it made the treasure hunter's chest feel like it was going to explode with how fast her heart was beating in her chest. She took a minute to let those words sink in before responding.

"Nadine... Come here." She waved for Nadine to get closer as she wrapped an arm around the woman's shoulder and placed her forehead against hers.

Chloe continued the lazy roam of fingers against the patch of exposed neck in the back of Nadine's head and this time she didn't feel like pulling away. So she didn't and they stayed there in silence for what felt like an eternity until Chloe's whisper filled the small gap between their lips.

"You're not going to lose me ever China... I'm yours."

Ross opened her eyes with surprise at her partner's words, she wasn't expecting to hear such a confession, but those words washed through her like a wave she was desperately needing in the vast desert of her heart.

She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as she closed the gap between them and their lips touched for the first time, slowly and tentatively, but quickly grew like a wildfire as desire burst between them.

Nadine deepened the kiss as she lifted Chloe up off the couch with one arm and used the other to wrap the woman's legs around her waist as she stood up and made her way into Chloe's bedroom.

Chloe couldn't stop thinking of how it was way too easy for Nadine to carry her around and those arms, God those arms could make her do whatever the dark woman wanted... She was already wet with want and need, and if she was being honest with herself Nadine always made her feel this way, even before the kiss or the exploration of hands between them. She had been wanting Nadine in every way since the Western Ghats and would literally throw every hint in the book at Ross, but damn the ex-mercenary could be pretty dense at times. So it was safe to say that she honestly couldn't believe this was happening, but she goddamn sure was enjoying every second of it.

Nadine laid Chloe down on the bed gently as she moved the trail of kisses from her mouth to her jawline and then latched onto her neck like it was a life line, making Chloe shutter with delight.

Chloe bit her lip as she stopped Nadine's ministrations and grabbed her face with her hands so she could look at her partner straight in the eyes. Then with one slick movement she guided one of Nadine's hands with her own, down to the center of her core.

Nadine gasped as her fingers touched Chloe in the most intimate of places, and the realization that she wasn't wearing any underwear made her desire grow even deeper than before. Chloe was dripping and there was nothing more Nadine wanted than to clean her up with her tongue.

Her eyes went impossibly dark with want as she mustered all the strength she had not to fuck her senseless with her fingers right then and there.

"No" she said as she pulled her hand away and used her other hand to place both of Chloe's on the top of her head... "I got something better" She whispered as she licked her lips and traveled her way down with her tongue, not missing an inch of Chloe's skin.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

That night they each road a wave of ecstasy that neither of them thought was possible to achieve and they stayed there tangled in a mess of limbs not wanting the moment to escape them. Hearts were beating impossibly fast and minds raced in every direction as the cool breeze from the window brought them back from their daze. Chloe was the first to let sleep subdue her. Nadine noticed the change in her breathing as she moved a strand of hair from her face as she just watched in awe at the woman in her arms.

"I'm yours too Chloe" She whispered after a few minutes, as she kissed the treasure hunter at the back of her neck, settling in for the night. 

Unbeknownst to her, the gray eyed beauty was still awake and smiling at her confession as she let sleep wash over her for the second time that night.


End file.
